Shadow the Hedgehog: Roller Coaster of Friendship
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Shadow the Hedgehog: Forgotten Friendship. Rarity ends up getting a job as head designer. but when Applejack sees the friendship she has with a online media star, she is displeased. What's more, the girls are disappearing and Vignette is the reason why. Will their friendship and first day at the park goes without a hitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: All Bite No Park

Just outside of Canterlot City, there is a fun amusement park full of rides, games, and food stands. The place is called Equestria Land. It's not long before the grand opening, but for now, only staff members are allow to enter.

A female's voice happily says, "Experience the world like you've never seen it before, at the one, the only, Equestria Land!"

Coming out of a building is a float. On the float are four person, each of them is dressed in a different shape. All except two who are dressed as squares.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Stop! Cut! Cut!"

The one who stops the float is a girl. She has light yellow skin, a grayish crimson that goes down her hair to grayish magenta, with light gray streaks, light cornflower eyes, pink lips, and a small mole under her right eye. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with light purple lining with match ming puffy sleeves, blue color shorts with a black belt and a brown leaf on it, a brown with a light brown patterned headband with green leaves and light orange red berries, a brown necklace with a pink gem in the middle, a long light brown vest with dark fills fabric on the bottom, and black boots. Her name is Vignette Valencia.

"Why is everyone dressed like they're not dressed?!" Vignette asks.

A purple skin female designer says in a russian accent, "Because you keep changing your mind about the costumes, Vignette Valencia."

"Do you know what it means to be in charge of public relations for this park? It's my job to make sure the world knows how amazing Equestria Land is gonna be. And in three weeks, when there's fifty thousand people here for opening day, the last thing they'll see before they leave at night will be this light parade. And, by extension, your costumes, which apparently do not exist as of this moment!" Vignette says with sass and sounding over confident of herself.

She takes pictures of herself with her phone, and says, "B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better. Do you even have a philosophy?"

"G.W.I.Q. Guess vhat. I qvit," The designer says, and leaves the park.

Vignette doesn't say a word, she takes a deep breath, and screams, "I need a stress salad!"

The employee dressed like a square leaves to fetch the salad. Vignette takes a seat on the table close by. The employee comes over with the salad and put pepper on it.

Vignette says to herself as she look at her phone, "Where am I gonna find a new costume designer for the light parade with only three weeks left?"

The employee is about to speak up, but Vignette covers her mouth, and says, "I'm not promoting you."

Disappointed the employee leaves the table.

Vignette turns to the table and begin to eat her salad.

She lets out a sigh, and says, "If only I could put a filter on real life to make everything the way I want it."

As she eats her salad, dark purple Equestrian Magic comes in direct contact with her cell phone. Changing it to dark purple, and the face on it is showing her teeth with a frown on it. Vignette is busy eating her salad that she doesn't notice it.

Feeling better after eating the salad, she puts the fork down, and happily says, "Only way to feel better is getting ten thousand likes with the perfect salad pic."

Vignette grabs her phone, and takes a perfect photo of her salad. But when she puts her phone down, she discovers that her salad is gone. Vignette looks around and wonder where her lunch could have gone. She slides the salad on her phone to see it change to different kinds of salad until she reaches to a fruit salad

"Hey, did somebody install a new app on my phone?" Vignette questions as she reaches her hand to see that nothing is there.

When she presses the salad on her phone, her phone has created a fruit salad right in front of her. She touches it to see that the salad is a hologram.

Vignette smiles and says, "Oh. 'Cause I like it!"

In Canterlot City Mall, Rarity and Applejack are looking at their cellphones. They are waiting for something important to come up.

"Anything?" Rarity asks

"Nothin'," Applejack answers.

Then answers, "You?"

"Nuh-uh," Rarity answers.

The two are feeling disappointed because their important expectation hasn't come. Just then, Sunset, the girls and Shadow the hedgehog walk to the table with curious looks.

"Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow, or Sunset Shimmer!" Pinkie says with glee.

Applejack takes a deep breath, and says, "Rarity and I applied for summer jobs at the new theme park."

"Equestria Land? Wait... Will you get to go there for free?!" Pinkie asks in excitement.

"Actually, they pay us to go there," Applejack says.

Pinkie squeals in excitement.

"We applied to work side-by-side as caramel apple girls," Applejack says.

"Yes. It's not that I'm nervous, but... Applejack, you're perfect for the job. And, well, my résumé is less apple-centric," Rarity says

Applejack chuckles, "We'll be together. I got a good feelin'."

"No missed calls while we were talking about caramel apples," Rarity says.

""Hmm, sounds like getting the job is important," Shadow says.

"That's right partner. We've been waiting for hours," Applejack says.

"What's it like at an amusement park?" Shadow asks.

"What? Have you been living under a rock your life?" Rainbow asks.

"No. I lived in a space station out of the planet my entire life," Shadow says.

"Right," Rainbow replies.

Rarity nervously looks at her phone, and asks, "Shall we practice answering our phones and sounding calm?"

Suddenly, their phones vibrate and the two girls scream in fright.

"That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day," Sunset says.

Pinkie begins to panic, "Was it today? Did I miss it?!"

Pinkie sips her drink.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "I think you need to cut down on the sugar."

"One new e-mail!" Rarity happily screams.

Applejack follows after, "It's from the park!"

"You open yours first! No, you open yours first!" Rarity and Applejack say. Then they both start laughing.

Applejack calms down, and says, "Okay, okay. Same time. One, two…"

But Rarity taps the screen on her phone, Too late! I opened mine!

Then screams in excitement, that soon turns to disappointment, "Oh. They said I'm overqualified for caramel apple girl."

But gasps in excitement, "They want me to be lead parade costume designer!"

The girls except Applejack are excited to hear Rarity has a new job.

"You haven't even started, and you already got promoted!" Twilight says.

"That's gotta be a record," Rainbow says.

"I didn't get the job. But I'm really happy for you, Rarity," Applejack says, slightly disappointed and yet, happy for Rarity.

"Oh, pffft. There must be a mix-up, darling," Rarity says.

"Obviously, the internet mailman gave you the wrong letter. I know that's not how the internet works, but I'm trying to cheer you up," Pinkie says with glee.

But Twilight says, "Technically, Rarity didn't get the job, either, since she got a different job. So they're probably about to send another e-mail with your promotion."

Applejack hers her phone vibrate and quicky answers her phone.

Applejack gapps, but groans in disappointment, "Just a sale at Stinky Bottom's Discount Hat Emporium."

Rainbow looks at the email, "Forty percent off! Oh, sorry. Not helping."

"Well, I'm not going to accept it without you, obviously. Pfft." Rarity says.

Applejack becomes shocked, "What?! You cannot let this opportunity pass you by, Rarity. Think of all those vision boards, the late-night sewin'. This has been your dream since... since kindy-garten."

"Mmm... Preschool, actually. But that's not the point. My mind is made up. We planned to spend the summer together, and... that's what we're going to do. Riiiiiiiight?" Rarity says, showing sparkles in her eyes.

But Applejack says, "You're takin' the job, and that's final.

"Okay, if you insist!" Rarity says.

And squeals in excitement, "I'm gonna be a costume designer!"

The girls gather around Rarity with excitement, Sunset and Shadow look to see the disappointment look on her face.

"Heh-heh. All right. I probably shouldn'ta quit my old job this mornin', huh?" Applejack says.

Sunset says, "I'm sure they haven't replaced you already."

Shadow looks at the juice bar, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Sunset, Applejack look to where the juice bar is. Bulk is not working there. He shakes a blender, but splatters all over his face. The two girls and hedgehog look at each other.

Shadow says, "Why do I feel that guy won't last long?"

Sometime later, Rarity arrives at Equestria Land to meet Vignette Valencia. At the same time, the employees are at work, getting the park ready for opening day.

"My name is Vignette Valencia, and to answer your first question, yes, I'm that "Vignette", but no, I do not think I'm better than you just because I have three million followers on SnapGab," Vignette says with pride, walking along.

Rarity follows, "You're up to three million now? I mean, yes, uh, yes, I-I am familiar with your online repertoire."

"Valencia: I have a good feeling about you, Rare. Oh, you have to let me call you "Rare". It's the perfect name for lead parade costume designer. Not a…" Vignette says.

She looks at the file and reads, "Um, caramel apple girl."

"I don't even know why you applied for a job like that. Not with a SnapGab feed like yours," Vignette says.

"Oh," Rarity with glee.

"Obviously, I looked you up. Great pictures, by the way. That gingham and linen sundress caught my eye, and your follower count is…" Vignette sas.

Then says in french. "Im-press-ive. For someone just starting out, of course. But I can already tell you've got magique inside."

"Oof. Magi— You can?" Rarity asks.

"The light parade is the most important event in the park. Over a hundred cast members, and you are gonna make them look perfect," Vignette says, flattering Rarity.

Rarity sighs with a smile.

"Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason. Just a super-important rule I made up, 'kay?" Vignette says, showing Rarity the table.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is helping her family make some squished applesauce with their feet. She grunts and stomp apples in a giant wooden pool. Applejack hears her phone ringing and quickly picks it up.

"Rarity!" Applejac happily cries.

And picks up the phone.

"Applejack! Darling! How's work on the farm?" Rarity asks, sewing and has her phone on the table

Fantastic!... I could not be happier... makin' foot-stompin' applesauce the old-fashioned way with my family," Applejack says, stomping the apples with her feet.

Her brother and sister are doing the same.

Granny sees Applejack not stomping, and shouts, "Less chatter, more splatter!"

Applejack continues to stomp on the apples turning to sauce.

"Oh, good. I'm so happy for you," Rarity says.

"And I'm happy for you and your new job, too," Applejack says, crushing apples.

Oh, yes, well… It's certainly a big job," Rarity says with a nervous laugh.

In the sewing room, many employees are giving Rarity rolls of fabric. Deep down, Rarity knows that this is a lot more than she can handle.

I'm sure you won't slip up. Whoa!" Applejack says, and almost slip in the apple.

Well, I-I was calling, because, you see, well, it's not that I'm… nervous or anything silly like that, but I-I-I was wondering if... if you and the girls wanted to come on opening night to see the parade. V.I.P. passes! You can cut the lines! Oh, and I made sure to get one for Shadow and I have a little surprise for him," Rarity says, sounding very nervous and holding the phone.

You bet your britches, missy! I wouldn't miss your big night for the world! And I'm sure Shadow will love your surprise!" Applejack says crushing apples,

But falls down, "Whoa!"

She ends up getting splattered into the apples

"Ugh…" Applejack groans.

On the phone, Rarity tries to talk to her, "Applejack? Darling? Hello?"

Granny Smith passes Applejack a towel to dry off.

Weeks later, it's opening day in Equestria Land. People screaming on the roller coaster. Some are talking on the park grounds. People ride on the ferris wheel. There's a haunted house that flashes thunder and maniacally laugh in it. Three girls run down the stairs screaming.

"Equestria Land opening day! What should we do first? Appleloosa Wild West Stunt Show? Nightmare Moon's Haunted Castle? Sugarcube Everything?!" Pinkie says, naming ride options.

But Applejack says, "Now, hang on. I got the sense Rarity's overwhelmed, which is understandable. I mean, she's all alone here without any of her friends. Which is why I wouldn'ta taken the job, but that's just me. Uh, point is, we're here to support Rarity.

Suddenly a lot of girls come running screaming with excitement. The girls and Shadow look to see people are gathering with Vignette. Photo Finish even take a picture of her with kids, and one does a selfie.

"What? Uh, which character is that?" Applejack asks.

"Ah, it's not a character, silly! That's Vignette Valencia! She's famous on SnapGab, which you'd know if you actually logged in once in a while. You're missing my "One Cupcake Every Day" series," Pinkie sayings, giving Applejack her phone.

Fluttershy says, "She posts a lot of pictures of her Welsh corgi named Yas Queen."

"And she's friends with, like, every awesome athlete in the world!" Rainbow says in excitement.

The girls then look at Twilight.

"Don't look at me. I only follow bots that post interesting science facts," Twilight says.

Applejack looks at the phone, and asks, These are her pictures?

"'Chillin sandy style?' 'U no how I do'?" Applejack sees Vignette's picture of herself on the beach in her swimsuit.

"'I came I saw I vintaged'?" Applejack reads, seeing Vignette taking a selfie of herself holding a tennis racket.

Applejack looks at the next picture, and becomes confused "Okay, somebody tell me why this picture has twenty thousand likes."

The phone has Vignette laying on a bed and flip her bang close to her face.

"#Bangs," Vignette says on the phone.

Applejack says, "Uh, I don't know. Spendin' all that time just to look good in a picture ain't my idea of fun."

"I don't think I'll understand the life humans live," Shadow says.

Sunset pats him on the head, "Don't worry Shadow, I'm sure you'll learn soon enough. You've only lived with us for only a month.

Suddenly a familiar voice calls out, "There you are!"

Shadow and the girls turn to see Rarity walking towards them, and has a purple box with her.

"Here comes the lead parade costume designer!" Applejack says in excitement.

Applejack and Rarity give each other a hug with glee.

Guilty as charged!" Rarity says with a giggle.

"So? You've been here solo without your best friends all this time. How can we help?" Applejack asks, happily.

"Hold that thought," Rarity interrupts.

She happily calls out, "Vignette! Over here!"

Vignette turns to Rarity and walks towards her.

"You know Vignette Valencia?" Applejack asks, looking confused.

"Pfft. Do I know her?" Rarity repeats.

The two give each other air kisses on the shoulders.

"Why, she's my best friend at the park!" Rarity says with glee.

Applejack gasps in shock.

Vignette happily says, "Selfie!"

Then asks, "Oh, but can we use your phone? Mine's been acting super-weird lately."

Rarity takes out her phone, and puts the box down.

"Thanks. You're the best!" Vignette says with a smile.

Rarity and Vignette poses for a picture. Then Rarity takes the picture. The two girls smiles as Applejack is stunned. She then crosses her arm in frustration, but unaware Shadow noticing the reaction Applejack is showing on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frenemy Request

Applejack continues to glare at Rarity's friendship with Vignette and growls under breath.

Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette, "Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs P.R. for the park, and she's my boss.

"I told you not to use the "B" word. I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around!" vignette says, still typing on her phone.

Rarity nervously laughs, and let the others know to do the same. Applejack and Shadow are the only ones not laughing.

Pinkie asks says, "I don't get it."

Heh. So this is Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy," Rarity says, introducing.

Applejack coughs with irritation

Rarity catches it, "Oh! Ha. And Applejack. Sorry, you were standing a— I-I didn't see you."

"Hmmm," Vignette says, sounding uninterested and looking at her phone.

Rarity looks down, and remember, "And before I forget, this is Shadow." and pats the hedgehog on the head.

"Hmmm," Vignette says, still looking at her phone.

"They're my best friends. So... I thought you'd like to meet them," Rarity says.

"Mm-hmm," Vignette says, uninterested and still looking at her phone

The girls are feeling unsure while Applejack and Shadow are annoyed of Vignette's site focusing on her phone.

Rarity nervously says, "Uhhhh, fun fact – uh, we perform together in a band called the Rainbooms."

However, this actually catches Vignette's attention, "Rainbooms? Why is that familiar?

She looks at her phone as she asks, "A hundred thousand followers? Focused consumer-centric demographic, too? Does your curated content consistently aggregate across multiple platforms?"

The group look at Vignette with confused looks

Pinkie happily sing songs together!

Vignette gasps and has an idea, "I am going to turn you into the centerpiece of tonight's light parade!"

"Uh, the Rainbooms?" Rainbow asks.

"Shhh... Are you ready? B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better!" Vignette says, to Rainbow.

That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artisanal handmade mascara. "But isn't that just melted crayons?" Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say B.Y.B.B," Vignette says with excitement.

"Um, how many people will be watching us?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

"All of them!" Vignette says.

Then happily asks, "What do you say?"

Sunset says, "Well, if it's gonna help out Rarity…"

Rainbow and the others agree with smiles on their faces. Applejack huffs in reply.

Vignette uses her phone to get to the girls profiles and happily says, "Like, like, like, like, like, like. Upload and post it, ladies. This'll trend fer sure! I'll you later with the exact deets. B.Y.B.B, Rare. V, out."

"I know. She's amazing, right?" Rarity asks with excitement and her cheeks are blushing.

"She sure is... somethin'," Applejack mutters.

Shadow rolls his eyes. He seems to think the same way as Applejack.

"Logistical question: How're we supposed to get our instruments?" Twilight asks.

Rarity: Pfft, kuh! Vignette will handle everything.

Applejack raises her hand, and asks, I got a question, too. When you said she's your 'best friend at the park', did you mean 'best friend, comma, at the park'?"

"Is that even a thing?" Shadow asks

"Did I say that?" Rarity asks.

She gasps, "Listen, tonight's a huge opportunity. And not just for me now, but for all of us!"

"Let's go see the park!" Rainbow shouts in excitement and zooms off.

Fluttershy and Pinkie look at one map while Twilight and Sunset look at the other. Rainbow quickly zooms back to where Pinkie and Fluttershy are. Rarity brings the box over to Shadow.

"Shadow," Rarity says.

Shadow turns to see Rarity, "Yes?"

"I have a little surprise for you," Rarity says.

She opens the box to reveal a black leather jacket that has a red stripe on each sleeve, and sunglasses on top of it.

"I thought it will be nice for you to have an outfit that will help you fit in and to look nice in. I put stripes on the sleeves to match your arms and quills and look stylish with the black sunglasses.

"Uh thanks," Shadow says.

Rarity takes the jacket out of the box and helps Shadow puts it on. The jacket has two holes at the back which is good for his quills to get out of. Rarity also puts the sunglasses on.

Rarity brings out a mirror, "There, you look smashing."

Shadow looks at the reflection to see the jacket and sunglasses he is wearing.

Shadow shows a small smile, and says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Rarity says.

Rarity notices the annoyed look Applejack has on her face.

Rarity asks Applejack, "Honestly, I don't know why you're giving me your frowny eyebrows."

Applejack sighs, "It's nothin'."

"Uhhh, well, uh... enjoy the park. I'm gonna be super-busy preparing for tonight. So let's meet in the staging area for sound check and run-throughs. I have three minutes' break at four o'clock, and I can give you two of them. B.Y.B.B.!" Rarity says.

She giggles and says, "Rare, out!"

Applejack sighs in reply.

Rainbow zooms to Applejack, "Well, looks like Rarity doesn't need us as much as you thought. So…"

Should we practice for the parade? It's a little…" Fluttershy asks.

She gasps nervously, "...daunting, isn't it?"

"We know every song by heart. Wouldn't you rather go have some fun?" Rainbow replies.

The girls except for Applejack and Shadow are cheering.

"Great idea!" Twilight says.

Everyone then begin to go their separate ways. Sunset, Shadow, and Twilight go on ahead while Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy follow along. Applejack is last behind the group, and is feeling a bit depressed.

On the roller coaster, people are riding on the cars as they go down and everyone scream. They go left, right, and around. People continue to scream in excitement. Rainbow and Fluttershy are looking at the coaster. Rainbow is sipping her drink while Fluttershy frightened by the coaster and hiding behind the map

Rainbow yells, "Pretty great, right?!"

"What?!" Fluttershy asks, screaming.

Rainbow akss while screaming, "Can you hear me over all the screaming?!"

"I can't hear you over all the screaming!" Fluttershy screams.

Rainbow and Fluttershy looks at the coaster. Rainbow is excited, but Fluttershy is scared of the roller coaster.

Fluttershy scaredly says, "Oh. I wish I'd gone with Sunset and Twilight. Or Pinkie Pie. Or anyone else in the entire park."

"Look at it this way. It's the perfect opportunity to conquer your fear," Rainbow says

"Can't I conquer something a little smaller first?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hey, good idea! A warm-up before the big game!" Rainbow says agreeing to the idea.

She looks at the map, and asks, "Ooh! What did you have in mind? Dragon Lands Drag Racing? Ooh, the Appleloosa Runaway Train! Ooh, Neighagara Falls Barrel Flume?!"

"Mm-mm," Fluttershy says shaking her head.

She then points to the ride she wants to go on. However, Fluttershy starts screaming in fear. The ride she is on is one for kids, and she's still scared.

"Oh, these kids are so brave," Fluttershy says.

"Ugh," Rainbow groans.

In the parade float building, Shadow and Applejack decide to hang out with Rarity a little. The employees and construction workers are trying to get the floats and costume ready in time for tonight's show.

"Applejack, Shadow, this parade is a living, breathing dance of light and sound!" Rarity says with excitement.

Just then, three employees come up with Rarity showing her outfits.

She points to each one, and says, "Love it, lock it, stitch it."

Then they leave to get the clothes set.

Just then, another three shows up, and Rarity critiques them, "Beautiful, perfect, I just threw up, love it. Now hurry up! I need these done yesterday!"

"You were born for this, Rarity. Anythin' I can do to help?" Applejack asks.

"Play a great show tonight?" Rarity answers.

She then turns to see a strange yellow costume that looks like a siren.

Rarity sternly says, "Excuse me! I know I am not seeing a lapped zipper on that faux fur! A lapped zipper is simply a stuck zipper waiting to happen! Ugh!

She turns to Applejack, "This is what I'm up against."

"Must be hard to be a designer," Shadow says.

"You have no idea, but at the end it will be worth it," Rarity says, trying to smile.

Applejack skeptical asks, "So, uh... wanna take a break and go get a caramel apple?"

"I'd love to, darling, but I am a tad super-insanely busy. Heh," Rarity answers, giving the employees her opinion on what they can ask her for.

"Of course. I-I just thought... Uh, never mind. You're right. I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade," Applejack says, feeling a bit left out.

"Rain?! I didn't plan for rain!" Rarity panics.

Then screams shaking one of the employees, "Get me one hundred ponchos, stat!"

Rarity stomps away leaving Shadow and Applejack behind. Applejack sadden while Shadow stares at Rarity.

He says in thought, "Human have strange things to be upset about. Applejack on the other hand, I think she feels insecure about Rarity's friendship with this Vignette and her devotion to the parade."

On the roller coaster, Rainbow and Fluttershy are on the front car of the coaster. Fluttershy is scared and closes her eyes shut everyone once and a while.

"I'm proud of you. You know that? You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid," Rainbow says.

Fluttershy closes her eyes shut.

I mean, look, a four-hundred-foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew?" Rainbow says, starting to get a little nervous seeing how high it is.

Rainbow quickly stares at the front of the ride, and asks Fluttershy, "You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy is busy having her eyes shut as Rainbow look to see they're almost at the top. A seagull flies past them, that makes Rainbow even more scared.

"Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, "Stop the ride! I want to get off!" That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it?" Rainbow says, sounding more scared. Fluttershy continues to have her eyes closed as her hand are tightly gripping the bars.

Unable to handle this, Rainbow screams in fear, "Stop the ride! Seriously! Please, somebody stop the ride! STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE!"

That is when the coaster cars goes down the rails and gives the people the ride of their lives. The roller coaster goes through the ride and comes to a stop. The bars lift up and everyone gets off the ride, but an employee has to help Rainbow off. Rainbow sighs and walks out with Fluttershy as her legs wobble.

That was actually kind of... fun," Fluttershy says with a giggle.

Totally! That's why I didn't want to get off! I was just saying what you would've said," Rainbow says.

She nervously laughs, and says, "That's all."

"You were very brave," Fluttershy says.

Rainbow cheeks blushes, and says, "Heh. You, too... by the way."

Rainbow tries to walk ahead, but falls down. Fluttershy giggles in reply until she hears her phone vibrating.

She takes her phone out of her pocket, and looks at the message with a confused look, "Hmmm…"

At a different part of the park, Applejack and Shadow are looking around for the caramel apple stand.

Applejack tries to read the map and look around to see where it is, "Uh... Hmmm…"

Frustrated, Applejack crumbles the paper and puts it in her pocket.

She then hears someone calling, "Apples! Caramel apples over here! We've got red and green and everything in between!"

Applejack and Shadow look to find the Caramel Apple Stand, and a student Applejack is familiar with working there.

"Micro Chips?" Applejack asks, walking over to the stand

Micro shows Applejack the treat, "Caramel apple?"

"Uh, Applejack. You're who they hired to be the caramel apple... girl?" Applejack asks, looking confused.

"Vignette said she wanted cool nerd chic. I'd say she found it. Wouldn't you?" Micro says with a smile.

Micro dips the apple on the stick in the caramel mixture, but ends up getting it stuck. He pulls on it until it's out, but gets another treat on his shirt. He moves around as he ends up getting himself covered in caramel and apple treats.

"Do you by any chance have a knife or samurai sword or several tiny but very sharp nail clippers?" Micro asks.

Applejack shakes his head. Shadow is looking a bit confused. Applejack turns her head to see Fluttershy with Vignette, but turns back to apple Micro Chips presents to her.

Shadow mutters in breath, "Applejack makes a caramel apple person than this guys. Vignette should be looking for people with experience not with this weird chic or whatever nonsense she has. I do admit, there is something I don't like about that Vignette."

Vignette has taken Fluttershy to the sweet candy part of the parl

"I know what you're thinking. 'But, Vignette, how can I ever thank you for coming up with such a brilliant idea for the parade?'" Vignette says.

"I don't understand. You want me to pretend I'm someone else tonight?" Fluttershy asks, looking confused.

"Everyone in the band has a new role. It's part of my BOLD, NEW VISION! All caps, Helvetica, sixty-five. 'Fluttershy: Bad Girl' Spiked hair, ripped tights. I've already commissioned an A-list graffiti/sneaker artist to tag up a custom guitar. How do you feel about skulls? B.Y.B.B," Vignette says, with a smile.

Fluttershy becomes stunned to hear Vignette's new vision of her.

She manage to shyly says, "Uh, maybe I, um... shouldn't do it. At all."

At first Vignette doesn't say a word. She looks at her phone and has an idea.

Vignette walks to Fluttershy, and says, "You're right. If collab-ing isn't your thing, that's your life decision to make. But I just thought of a way for us both to get exactly what we want."

"You did?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

"Of course! Getting what I want is what I do best, sweetie," Vignette says.

She then has her phone in front of her, and says, "Now say 'cheese!'"

Vignette presses the button on her phone, and digitized Fluttershy. Then sucks her into her cell phone.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. You'll thank me later," Vignette says, putting her phone away. Then leaves.

Fluttershy finds herself trapped in a white void.

Fluttershy questions as she looks around, "Um, excuse me? Vignette? Where am I?"

Fluttershy looks around, and noticed the salad on the ground.

She sits next to the bowl, and asks, And do you mind if I eat this salad? I'm feeling stressed."

Fluttershy is starting to get scared to see that she has no idea where she is. What's more, no one has no idea where she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Applejack and Shadow Investigate

At the game section of the park, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle are looking around to see what they want to play. Among the gaming booths is a ring toss where Flim and Flam are at.

Flim calls out, "Step right up! Don't be shy!"

"You like prizes? We got prizes!" Flam adds.

Curious, Twilight walks to the booth to see what it is.

Then Flim says, "Toss this ring onto any one of these bottles! Easiest game in the park!" as he toss a ring on to one of the bottles.

Twilight seems interested in the game, "Wow! This game does look easy!"

Flim and Flam smiles to see Twilight wanting to play the game.

"Would ya lookee here? Somebody who knows a thing or two about a thing or two!" Flim happily says.

Twilight reaches into her pocket to bring out tickets

Sunset sighs, and says to Twilight, "Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in. These games are rigged."

Flim dramatically says, "Slanderous!"

"Libelous!" Flam adds.

But Twilight says, "Do you know what's not rigged? The laws of physics. Assuming no air resistance and a vertical displacement of zero, horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity."

Twilight walks to the booth and hands the men the tickets. Then they give her the ring. Twilight holds the ring in front of her and position the ring to where she wants to throw. Once she knows where the ring to show, she throws it. The ring is tossed to one of the jaws and spins around the rim.

Flim surprisingly says, "Oh, the suspense!"

"The drama!" Flam adds.

"I can't watch!" Flim surprisingly says, covering his eyes.

And then Flam screams, "Hold me!"

The ring begins to slow down, and about to come to a stop, but the ring pops right out.

"Errgh!" Twilight grunts in defeat.

Sunset puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder, and says, "You were pretty close, though. Maybe we should try one more time?"

She then brings out her tickets. Flim and Flam are interested to see the two girls are going to play.

Walking back to the warehouse of the parade, Applejack and Shadow decide to see how Rarity is doing. They both walk inside to see Rarity working with the cowboy float.

Rarity is finishing working on the touching on the cowboy's outfit.

"Finished!" Rarity happily says in relief.

She brings out the plug, and happily shouts, "Let there be light!"

Rarity plugs in, and the lights on the cowboy outfit lights up.

Rarity sighs in relief, "Maybe tonight won't be a disaster after all."

Suddenly, the clothes' lights short out. Rarity is in shock with her pupils small. Then she shows a weak smile and twitches her eyes.

With a calm tone, Rarity says, "Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment?"

She then walks away as the cowboy is fanning out the smoke from the costume.

Once she reaches to the pile of clothes, she lands on it, and screams, "Of all the outlandish circumstances in the universe, why are all the wretched things happening to me?!"

Applejack and Shadow walk over to Rarity to see her having her face on the clothes.

Applejack happily asks, "Hey, Rarity. How's…"

But Rarity panics and screams like she is going to snap, "I wasn't having a meltdown! Who said I was having a meltdown?! I am not having a meltdown!"

"Okay," Shadow says, turning his eyes to Applejack

Then Applejack calmly asks Rarity, "Have you seen Fluttershy? See, she went wanderin' off with Vignette and then just disappeared."

"Are you honestly asking me this right now?" Rarity asks, looking stressed.

"Oh, it's not that I don't trust Vignette, if that's what you're thinkin'," Applejack says.

"We were wondering if you seen her," Shadow says.

Rarity says. "We're in a giant fun park with fifty thousand people. 'Course you can't find her."

She gasp, and says, "Fifty thousand people!""

Then gasp again, "All looking at my costumes!"

Applejack and Shadow look at each other.

"Is this how Rarity gets when she's stressed?" Shadow asks.

"Afraid so. What's more, she's seriously not concerned about Fluttershy," Applejack says.

"That's a hundred thousand individual eyeballs, Applejack," Rarity panics.

Applejack sighs, "Well, if she ain't gonna worry about her, we will."

"Let's start looking," Shadow says.

The two leave the building to find Fluttershy

Not noticing they're gone, Rarity screams, "Somebody get me a bigger pile of clothes to scream into!

An employee brings out more clothes and places them on the pile.

At the gaming area, Sunset and Twilight are still trying to get a ring on the bottle. Sunset throws the ring to the bottle, and it lands… but jumps out.

Frustrated, Sunset screams, "Come on!"

Then slams her face on the stand. Twilight groans and take notes on how to beat the game. Flim and Flam takes the pile of tickets from the table and puts them inside the booth.

Sunset lifts her head up with a glare of frustration, "All right! What's next? What are we doing? How are we going to win this?!"

After writing her notices, and with a grin explains while showing the notices to everyone, "Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag! This gal! Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag, and veering initial velocities. Well, guess what. I didn't!""

"What she said!" Sunset quickly adds.

Flim and Flam kind of don't understand all that talk

Flim says, "You know what they say…"

"Hundredth time's the charm," Flam adds.

After paying the tickets, Twilight adjust Falling Star possession to where it needs to go. Sunset prepares herself to throw it to the bottle.

But Applejack comes over, and happily shouts, "Howdy, y'all!"

That cause Sunset to lose her aim, and throws it somewhere else. First it hits the bell on the strength bell. Then hits a stuffed animal. Finally, it hits an ice cream sundae, and covers a little boy with it.

Both girls turns around, and angrily schools."Applejack!"

Applejack leans back a little, and apologize, "Oh. Sorry."

Then asks, "Have you seen Fluttershy? Nobody's seen her all afternoon. Her phone's goin' straight to voicemail. I keep thinkin' somethin' real bad mighta happened."

Sunset chuckles, and says, "Lighten up, Applejack. There's not always a villain with Equestrian magic out to get us."

"From what you girls told me, it seems too likely," Shadow says.

Sunset looks to see Shadow, "Hi Shadow, how it going?"

"Fine. Now only if we can find Fluttershy," Shadow says.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Sunset says.

Twilight writes a quick note in her notebook, and asks, "On a side note, do you have tickets we could borrow? Kinda used 'em all."

Applejack rolls her eyes, and gives them her tickets. Falling Star grabs them, and rings them over a bit.

She mutters in a serious tone, "I don't like to lose."

At the roller coaster, Rainbow is still nervous about getting back on. She turns to see Applejack and Shadow walking towards her.

Rainbow says in a nervous tone, "Applejack! Shadow! Hey! I was just about to ride this thing for, like, the tenth time already!"

A little girls fake coughs, knowing that is not true.

Rainbow shushes her, "Shhh! Nothin' outta you!"

"Uh, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, she was with me, super scared of this ride, but I think she went off with Vignette," Rainbow answers as she lies about the roller coaster experience.

Shadow turns to Applejack, "she's scared of the roller coaster, isn't she?"

"Yep," Applejack answers.

She turns to Applejack, and says, "Okay. Thanks."

Then they both take their leave.

As Applejack and Shadow leave, Rainbow calls out, "If you see her, tell her she still owes me a rollercoaster ride!"

She then looks around with a fright.

Applejack and Shadow arrive at the bumper car ride. She looks over the map, and wonders where else she can look for Fluttershy. Shadow can't seem to see her anywhere.

Suddenly someone whistle, and a familiar hand pulls down the map to reveal Pinkie's face.

Pinkie screams, "No frowning allowed! Hmmm…"

Applejack and Shadow look to see Pinkie is wearing a weird looking outfits that is covered in dirt and old food.

"As Fun Inspector, I'm a little concerned about what I'm seeing here," Pinkie says, throwing the map away.

Confused, Applejack asks, "Pinkie Pie? Don't tell me you're workin' for the park now, too."

Pinkie laughs, and explains, "No, silly! Fun Inspectors are freelance! And don't get paid! And totally made up by me earlier today when I saw a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and I said to myself, 'Pinkie Pie, this place isn't as fun as it could be!'"

Then she says, showing off her outfit, "Do you like the uniform? I made it out of things I found in the trash, but you can't even tell!"

Pinkie takes the lollipop that is sticking from her shirt, and about to eat it. Shadow stick his tongue out and points to his finger.

Applejack is also disgusted to see Pinkie about to eat the lollipop, "Geh, uhhh…"

She takes the lollipop away, and asks, "So, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

"Nope. But I have seen my Deputy Fun Inspectors! Pinkie answers, and puts a two pink pins with a star on it attached to a ribbon on Applejack's shirt and Shadow's jacket.

She gives Applejack a hug, and happily says, Ta-da! Now you have all access to the entire park, Deputy Fun Inspectors!"

Pinkie grabs a piece of candy from her hair and licks it. Applejack is kind of disgusted by it.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "I don't think I'll ever understand the world Pinkie Pie lives in."

Still at the ring toss, Sunset and Twilight are still trying to win the prize. They toss so many rings at the bottles, but none are able to get into the ring.

Unenthusiastic, Flim says, "Ugh. Wow."

"So close," Flam adds, feeling the same way.

Twilight and Sunset groan and have their back lean against the stand as she sit on the ground

"I can't feel my fingers anymore," Sunset, as she looks at her fingers all bandaged up.

Twilight flips over the page to see her notes.

"It all looks the same! Is this real life? How long have we been here?" Twilight says, feeling so defeated.

Seeing the two girls warning each other out, they decide to give them a break. They bring the giant stuffed parakeet to them

"Um, hey, listen, lady," Flim says

Then Flam calmly says, "Uh, how about you just take a parakeet and go home?"

"It's not about the parakeet!" Sunset screams in anger, and Waco the toy away.

The toy parakeet lands in the little boys hands

The boy happily says, "Awwww," to his new toy.

Sunset grits her teeth, and grabs the ring to throw it again.

But Twilight stops her, and calmly says, "You said it yourself. It's rigged. How about we get some ice cream?"

Sunset sighs, and says, "You're right. Why didn't I listen to myself? We never even had a chance."

Sunset throws the ring behind her and goes flying into the bottle. Finally, the ring lands in the bottle's rim with one shot.

"Well, would you look at that brother," Flim surprisingly says.

Then Flam shouts, "Winner every time!"

Hearing that, many people come to the stand to play the game.

Sitting on the bench by herself, Applejack and Shadow are trying hard to think to where Fluttershy is. Applejack is worried about Fluttershy, and is having trouble about her suspicions towards Vignette.

Applejack asks herself, "...Or maybe I want her to be my prime suspect because she's Rarity's new best friend at the park. Am I goin' crazy over a whole lot o' nothin'?""

"I don't know. I can't help but feeling she's hiding something. What's more, she doesn't seem to be interested in us," Shadow says.

"You're right about that. Vignette seems too focus on her phone to notice us," Applejack says

Suddenly, she hears someone shouting, "What's that badge ya got there?!"

Applejack quickly turns her head to see a security guard standing in front of her. Shadow simply sits on the bench with his arms crossed.

Applejack being to get scared, and stammers, "I, uh… Y-Y-You see, it-it's just…"

Before she can continue, the guard says, "It's a crime to fake security badges, you know. I'm a fake cop, but I can send ya to real jail!"

"Uh, if you'll just let me explain. I'm lookin' for my friend, and…" Applejack explains as she hands the guard her badge.

But the guard interrupts, "Shhh! Hands on your head! No sudden moves! Got that?"

Applejack puts on her head, and not move a muscle. The guard then looks a the badge Applejack has. Shadow stands in front of Applejack with a stern look. The guard looks at Shadow and the bege he is wearing.

But he becomes excited, "Huh! Why didn't ya tell me you both were a Deputy Fun Inspectors?!""

Applejack and Shadow look at the guard with a confused look on her face.

The security guard leads Applejack and Shadow to the security room, and opens the door,

"I am so sorry about that, ma'am. Uh, here's my workstation. It hasn't been fun-inspected in years," The guard says.

Applejack shakes her head, and says, "I'm tryin' to tell you my friend made this badge. It ain't real."

"Oh. An undercover Fun Inspector. I get it. Anyway, have fun "not inspecting" my workstation," The guard acts.

He winks his eye as he says. "Wink, wink."

Then walks past the two to the door.

Annoyed by this, Applejack says, "How many times do I have to say it?"

But the security guard closes the door. Applejack is feeling ignored today.

Shadow looks at the security camera, "Hmm, maybe we can use the security cameras to figure out where Fluttershy is."

"Good idea Shadow," Applejack says.

Shadow and Applejack look at the security cameras to see if they can find Fluttershy, Suddenly, Applejack and Shadow look at one of the screens to see Rainbow and Vignette walking together.

At the very location, Vignette and Rainbow are having a discussion

"Rarity told me you're the coolest, smartest friend who knows what's the opposite of down. What's up!" Vignette says.

"Heh. True," Rainbow agrees.

Then Vignette says to Rainbow, "I have a bold new vision for the Rainbooms that you are going to love!"

Rainbow looks at her with. Confuse

"The Throwbacks! Capital T, #TBT, Throwback Today. Or for short, T.C.T.H.T.B.T.[T.B.T.], pronounced "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta"! You are going to represent the touchstones of cool throughout the ages!" Vignette says.

"I like it so far, and I assume I'll like what you say next," Rainbow replies, interested by Vignette's idea

Vignette continues, "'Rainbow Dash: '50s Sockhop Sweetheart!' Poodle skirt, adorable blonde hair. How do you feel about shaving your head? I only ask 'cause you'll definitely have to do it for the wig."

Rainbow is anything but interested about the new look, especially having her shave her head.

"Uhhh... there is no way anyone is shaving my head." Rainbow says.

Vignette is not pleased that Rainbow is not taking her suggestion,

Then she says, "B.Y.B.B."

"B.I.A.A.T.B. But I already am the best," Rainbow replies.

Vignette is still not willing to let this go.

So she says, "Well, if you insist on just, ugh, being yourself or whatever, then at least let me take a picture of the real you."

Vignette uses her enchanted phone to take a picture of Rainbow and sucks her into the phone. She is unaware that Applejack has been watching from the security system

Applejack gasp in shock, "Is Vignette zappin' my friends with a magical phone?!"

"She did. And I'm willing to bet she did the same thing to Fluttershy," Shadow suspects.

Applejack slams her fist on the table, and says, "I knew she was up to somethin'! Just wasn't expectin' somethin' so magic and evil. She makes 'em disappear, but where do they go?"

"We'll have to worry about that later. We need to tell the others what we found out," Shadow says.

Applejack gets up, "You're right."

Applejack begins to make her way out of the security room.

Before she does, Shadow asks, "Applejack, can I borrow your phone and your charger for a bit."

"Uh sure," Applejack says.

Applejack gives Shadow her phone and charger, and leaves the room to warn the girls. Shadow goes to the security screen and plugs Applejack's phone to the security system.

The next moment, Rainbow finds herself digitized into a white space. She looks to see Fluttershy sitting by a bowl of salad.

Rainbow says, "Aw, man! Are we trapped in a magical phone? Typical."

"You gonna eat that stress salad?" Rainbow asks, looking at the salad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captured Images

Rarity runs off to check on the other floats to see if they're ready for the show. Vignette leaves the scene as well. Wire Wolf and the others are starting to grow concern about the social media star. Of course, Rarity seems to like Vignette a lot, it will be hard to tell her about their doubts about her. They decide to wait, and see if what the suspicions are true.

As the others get on the float, Rarity is hard at work to get the costume designs done for the parade in time.

"One hour until wheels up, everyone! The light parade waits for no one! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!" Rarity calls out to the employes who are running around. Rarity also signs a signature, and clap her hands.

"Big night tonight, Rare. Perhaps the biggest of all time. Definitely the biggest of your life. I'm excited for you," Vignette happily says.

"You're not worried? Not that I'm worried. Unless you're worried, in which case, I'm very, very worried!" Rarity says, acting like there is nothing to worry about

"There's no room for self-doubt. You've gotta get rid of it faster than a pleated cargo skort," Vignette says.

The two shiver in reply about the cargo skort comment.

"So I love everything you've done here. One thought – do we want the costumes to have lights on them? You've got time. I think we should start from scratch," Vignette says, looking at the dress

"Huh?" Rarity reacts, and comes to a stand still

"B-T-Dubs, every amazing fashion vlogger and SnapGab celeb's gonna be here tonight! No presh," Vignette says, and ruffles Rarity's hair a bit.

Then leaves the scene

Rarity begins to shake and quietly says in fright, "Really? 'Cause I'm feeling presh."

Then notices something, and angrily says, "Why am I seeing neon pink and yellow on that dragon's tail?! Is this a beast of legend or a safety vest?!"

On the Rainbooms' Float, the employees are measuring the others outfits for the show. Rarity walks over to see how everyone is doing. She can see that three out of the eleven members are here. She looks at the base to see Applejack is not here.

Rarity sighs, and says, "I suppose Applejack has better things to do than final fittings and sound check!"

"Don't be mad at her. She's still out trying to find Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who aren't here either, by the way," Sunset says.

"And I'll bet Shadow's with her," Twilight says.

But Rarity angry yells, "Do not tell me who to be annoyed with!"

The girls flinch a bit to see Rarity getting stressed.

Pinkie jumps down from the float to Rarity, and says, "I know you're stressed, Rarity, but I'm sure you've got something totally amazing up your sleeve!"

She then looks at Rarity's arms to find sleeves, "You did remember to wear sleeves with amazing things up them, right?"

Rarity shows a blunt look on her face.

Suddenly, they hear a female wester accent screaming, "Stop!"

The employees gasp and look to see Applejack.

Realizing her mistake, Applejack says, "Oh! Uh, not everybody stop. I just meant my friends. Y'all keep doin' what you're doin'. Sewin' up them, uh, clothes."

Applejack then walk toward the others to tell them what she has seen.

Rarity asks in stress, "Where have you been?!"

"Nobody go anywhere with Vignette, understand?" Applejack says.

Vignette looks to see Applejack from the room, and closes the window.

Everyone answer no or not sure. They are confused about it.

Vignette can see that Applejack is aware of what she is doing. She then notices Rarity's phone on the charger and gives her an idea.

"You can explain yourself after the parade. I'm sure…" Rarity begins to say.

But Applejack says, "No, Rarity. Vignette is evil!"

Hearing the door close, the girls look to see Vignette has step out of the room

Upside down, Pinkie loudly whispers, "Applejack, she can hear you!"

Applejack walks to Vignette, and says, "She's done somethin' to Fluttershy. And I saw her from the security office when she made Rainbow Dash disappear with her phone! Ten eggs in a chicken coop says it's Equestrian magic."

"Oh, honey, delusional isn't your color. You're an autumn," vignette says, messing with Applejack's hair.

"If you're so innocent, then how do you explain this?!" Applejack angrily says, and takes the phone from Vignette's hand.

"Say goodbye to your mannequin thingy!" Applejack says, pointing to the dress.

She press the button, but it only takes the picture.

"Uh, hang on. Watch it... disappear!" Applejack says, and tries again.

But the phone takes another picture.

"Uh, I think I hashgabbed my SnapTag or all in the... Ugh. I can't figure out these new, fandangled apps. Ugh. I sound just like Granny Smith!" Applejack says in an annoyed look

"I just saw your friends. They're in wardrobe, and they're fine," Vignette says, taking the phone away from Applejack.

"Are you sure?" Rarity asks.

"And looking good in your costumes, by the way," Vignette says, flattering Rarity and making her blush.

"Applejack, the parade is less than an hour away, and…" Rarity says in a panic.

But Applejack interrupts, "This is bigger than the parade, Rarity!"

"Nothing's bigger than the parade, Applejack!" Rarity angrily shouts.

"I know you didn't just say that about your missing friends!" Applejack angrily replies.

Vignette walks past them, and says, "I'm gonna let you two sort this out amongst yourselves."

She then turns to see the girls having tension. Vignette snaps her fingers and waves he hand, telling them to leave. What girls don't know is that Shadow is walking into the building to see what's going on. He decides to listen in to what is happening.

"Applejack, admit it! You don't care about my parade!" Rarity accuses.

"'My parade?!' This isn't about you! She's done somethin' to our friends!" Applejack angrily says.

"Is this about our friends or about you and Vignette? Ever since she gave me this opportunity, you've been jealous because she sees my potential but she didn't hire you!" Rarity shouts in anger.

"You guys, stop!" Twilight says in concern.

This isn't like you!" Sunset adds,

Then Applejack angrily shouts, "You're so blind, you can't even see she's usin' you! You only like her because she's always blowin' smoke up your chimney! But that's what she does to everyone! YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL!"

Applejack becomes stunned to say that to Rarity. Even Rarity and the others are shocked to hear this.

Applejack walks past Rarity in guilt, and say, "Maybe I should just... go."

Maybe you should," Rarity replies.

Applejack continues to walk away feeling ashamed for have saying that

Falling Star calls out, "Applejack, wait!"

Rarity begins to sob and runs into the room to cry.

"Rarity!" Pinkie cries out.

Pinkie jumps off of the float and about to go after Rarity, but Vignette comes over and stops her.

"Waiting is for waiters, ladies. We're better off without her," Vignette says, wapping Pinkie with her arm.

"We?" Twilight questions.

"The Throwbacks, formerly known as the Rainbooms," Vignette answers, tapping Pinkie on the noise. Pinkie escape her embrace and go back to the others.

While everyone is not paying attention, Shadow sneaks past them, and goes in the room Rarity is in. Shadow slowly closes the door behind him, and turns to see Rarity sobbing. He can remember Maria cry a few times, and he is able to help her get through her problems. He decides to help Rarity

Shadow walks over, "Rarity."

Rarity sits up and turns to see Shadow.

She shows a small smile, "Hello Shadow. I was wondering where you were."

"Around. I… I also caught into your little argument with Applejack," Shadow says.

"Oh, you heard that?" Rarity asks, feeling sadden.

"And you both are right about what you say," Shadow says.

Rarity wipes a tear from her eyes, and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well for one, Applejack is jealous of Vignette. It may not look it, but I can tell that she's worry you will be dumping her for Vignette," Shadow says.

"But… I would never do that," Rarity says.

"Yes, but you did. Applejack is right about two things. Every since we came here, you've been focusing on the parade more than the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. What's more, Vignette seems to give you a lot of compliments and flattering, but doesn't give you enough caring on your stress," Shadow says.

"But Vignette told me that Rainbow and Fluttershy are getting ready," Rarity says.

"But did you actually saw them?" Shadow asks.

Rarity admits, "No."

"Now here is an important question for you. Who would you listen to and who would you believe? A girl who has been friends with you for a long time, or someone you just met and filled your heads with so much flattering," Shadow questions.

Rarity thinks about the question very hard. She admit, Vignette does seem like a nice girl. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes who her belief should lie with.

"I should have at least give Applejack the benefit of the doubt," Rarity says in remorse.

"That's right. And here's the other thing Applejack is right about. There's something you need to see," Shadow says, showing Applejack's phone.

While Shadow is showing Rarity the film he has taken, Sunset, Twilight, and Sunset are having a disagreement.

Not pleased by this, Sunset sternly asks, "Hang on. Why does we' include you?"

"Obviously, somebody needs to fill Applejuice's spot. And since it's so last-minute, we are lucky to have someone with as much vision and talent as moi," Vignette says.

"Uh... you?" Pinkie questions.

And not just that! We'll be playing a song I wrote!" Vignette says with pride.

"Okay. One: you are not in the band! And two: we are not performing without Applejack. ," Sunset says with a serious looks.

"Which is her name, by the way. Not 'Applejuice.'" Pinkie adds with an angry look on her face.

Then Twilight says, "And you know what? She's not usually one to make things up, like, ever"

Sunset glares at Vignette, and says, "So all that stuff she said about you…"

Vignette is simply typing on her phone, and says, "Eh. Is true."

Just as the girls are ready to grab her, Vignette uses her phone to digitized them and suck into her phone.

Vignette looks at her phone, and says, "Now let's see if this Equestrian magique is all it's cracked up to be."

Vignette uses her phone to restyle Sunset look into something of a royal princess will wear. Then she does the same thing to the others.

"Now then... That's better," Vignette says.

While Vignette is using her magical phone. Shadow is showing Rarity the recording from the security system. Rarity watches them very carefully, and gasps in shock to see Vignette uses her phone to suck Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash inside.

"It… it can't be," Rarity shockley says.

"I'm afraid it's true. Applejack and I found it on the security cameras," Shadow says.

"Then that means… Applejack was telling the truth, and I chose Vignette over her," Rarity says with guilt.

"We need to find Rainbow and Fluttershy. I have an idea Vignette knows, Shadow says.

Rarity nods her head, "You're right."

She then uses her phone to make holographic projections of Sunset and the others the way she wanted. She makes Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight into the looks she wants them to be, as well as everyone else.

Vignette smiles, and happily says, "I wish I'd had this thing years ago! Think how perfect my life could've looked!"

Just then Rarity comes out of the room with Shadow.

Vignette squeals as she wraps Rarity in her arm, "Rare, you're not gonna believe this!"

Rarity looks to see the girls excluding Sun and Adagio on the float, but she is very confused about.

"What? What is this? What am I looking at?" Rarity asks.

"Your friends, but better! Now we can make the parade exactly how I want it!" Vignette happily explains, and wrap her arm around Rarity's shoulder.

Hearing this statement, Rarity asks, "How you want it? You said you hired me for my vision!"

"Well, I needed your vision to bring out my vision. But now there's an app for that," Vignette explains, and looks at her phone.

Rarity turns to the holograms and touch one of them to see what they really are.

Rarity turns to face Vignette, "Vignette, wh-what is going on here? Where are my friends?!"

"Like, trapped in the internet as zeroes and ones or erased from existence or something? Mmmm," Vignette answers, still typing her phone.

"What?!" Rarity exclaims in shock.

Then Vignette explains, "See, like, my phone became magique or something, and now it has this power where whenever I take a picture of something and it disappears. And then I can customize them with a swipe of my finger and make them real again, or... real enough, but hey, blah-blah-blah, O.M.G., I'm boring myself to death just talking about this stuff."

Rarity is feeling all kinds of emotions: shocked, angry, ashamed, and most of all foolish. Vignette has been using her for her own social media fame, and is using her friends to increase her success even more. Applejack has been telling the truth the whole time, and her friends are in trouble, real trouble.

Shadow steps in, "So that's what this is about. You just want Rarity and the girls to make your SnapGab more successful. You never cared about Rarity and the others at all. And you continue to flatter Rarity so she will do and believe what you said."

Rarity is shocked to hear Shadow talking to Vignette like this. She can tell that he's standing up to her.

"Oh why are you being so like negative? I was only helping Rarity make her friends more popular. Now if you don't mind, we have a parade to start soon," Vignette says.

"I do mind you phoney," Shadow says in anger.

Rarity steps in and demands, "Bring back our friends this instant!"

"Fine. If you wanna be with them so bad, I'll do you one last favor, and let your um, hedgehog go with you. You're welcome," Vignette says, having her phone ready to take a picture.

Rarity and Shadow gasp in shock, and Vignette takes her picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No Filters

Trapped in a white room of nothingness, the girls know there is trouble going on

Twilight groans, "I can't believe we're trapped in Vignette's phone."

"We're no strangers to getting stuck in magical objects," Rainbow says.

"At least Rarity, Applejack, and Shadow are still free. Maybe they can get us out of here," Sunset says.

Fluttershy says, "They have to stop fighting first."

"We can't just sit around hoping to get rescued. If we're in the internet, we can hack our way out! Well, I can. Maybe," Twilight says, sounding confident and unsure.

"Oh, I hope Rarity, Applejack, and Shadow are okay. I wish we knew what's going on out there," Fluttershy says.

"Me too,"

In the building, Vignette has taken a picture of Shadow and Rarity, knowing they will disappear.

"Sorry, Rare, guess you're not so "rare" after all," Vignette says with confidence.

But look surprised to see they both haven't disappear. Rarity look in surprise to see Shadow has created a strange forcefield. The the field disappears.

"Okay, that was your cue to disappear!" Vignette says, and takes another picture.

This time Rarity uses her diamonds to do that, and they disappear in the phone.

"Hmmm. Never underestimate a good accessory!" Rarity says.

Vignette tries again, but Rarity intervenes with her diamonds.

"Stop un-magique-ing my magique thingy!" Vignette says.

Vignette tries again, but Shadow creates a force field to intervene it.

"I can't believe I listened to you over Applejack!" Rarity angrily says.

Rarity uses her diamond to prevent Vignette from taking their picture. Suddenly, Shadow clutches his hand and creates a green energy that is shaped like a spear. He jumps and lands in front of Vignette with the spear to the ground, causing her to move back. Shadow then picks up Rarity and uses his jet shoes to skate away at top speed. Vignette turn her head to see thw two are long gone.

"U-G-H! Whatevs! I don't need you anyway," Vignette says.

She calls out to the employees, "Attention, people who work for me! I am now the lead costume designer because our former lead costume designer is being H.B.W. Herself, but worse! Now pretend I just gave you an inspiring speech and get back to work!"

The employees begin to get to work on the rest of the preparation.

Walking around the park, Applejack is simply looking around the park when she hears a bell ringing. Everyone hears the sound, knowing that the parade is going to start in a little bit.

Applejack knows this too, and panics, "The parade's about to start! Ugh! If only I had done somethin' or said somethin' different! Maybe none of this woulda happened."

Applejack sighs, and sadly adds, "I really screwed things up with Rarity."

Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice calling out, "Applejack!"

Applejack turns around to see Shadow skating over carrying Rarity in his arms.

Applejack gasps, "Rarity! Shadow!"

She runs towards them and they stop together. Shadow puts Rarity down on her feet, and she comes to Applejack

"Don't go!" Rarity begs.

Uh…" Applejack begins to say something.

But Rarity says, "You were right. I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what really matters… my friends."

"Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery," Applejack complements.

Rarity blushes, and screams, "Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing!"

Rarity takes a few deep breath, and continues to apologize, "I'm sorry I lost sight of why we applied for jobs here in the first place."

Then Applejack apologizes, "And I'm sorry I got jealous. All this time I thought I was bein' honest with you about not likin' Vignette. I wasn't bein' honest with myself. I felt like I was losin' my best friend."

Rarity walks to Applejack, and says, "You didn't."

Then the two girls hold hands, and both blush a little

"Caramel apple girls to the end?" Rarity asks.

Then the two give each other a hug, and glad their friendship isn't over.

Suddenly, Rarity gasps and remembers, "Our friends! Vignette has them all trapped in the internet! She confessed! Shadow also showed me the videos from your phone! We have to get them out! We have to save them!"

"What?! We've been wastin' all this time chin-waggin' about feelin's?! We need to get crackin' on a rescue plan!" Applejack says.

Suddenly, she hears phone ringing. She picks it up to see who it is.

She asks in surprise, Twilight?" Then quickly answers.

Twilight says on the other line, "It worked! Applejack, we're stuck in Vignette's phone! I found a way to hack her apple popper app to route a VoIP connection to your IP address!

"Uh... Magic. Got it," Applejack replies.

Twilight says, "Listen. We've come up with a plan to set all this right. You'll need to remotely install a virus that creates a backdoor admin account, which you can use to reset all the permissions on her phone and make a proxy backup. That should get us out of here! How much coding do you know?"

"Uh, none. Uh, I can rub two sticks together," Applejack says, sounding a bit skeptic

"Oh, boy. Okay. Get a pencil," Twilight says.

For some reason, Applejack and Shadow can hear Twilight's voice.

"Uh, hang on. I think I can hear you talkin'," Applejack says.

"What?" Twilight asks.

Applejack looks around as she says, "S-Somewhere close."

Applejack turns to a door close by and walks towards it. When she opens it, she can see Sunset and the others inside. Shadow and Rarity look over to see them as well.

"Really, y'all?" Applejack says, dumbfounded.

"So much for being put in a cell phone," Shadow remarks.

"Ohhhhhh. The phone just teleported us into some random white room in the park," Twilight says, feeling sheepish.

"We were just sitting in a white room the whole time?!" Sunset asks in anger.

"Wait, you guys didn't know that?" Pinkie asks, looking confused.

Sunset begins angry as her face is turning red.

Suddenly, someone has digitally appear at them, and it's Micro Chips from the caramel apple stand.

"Micro Chips?!" Twilight explains.

She gasps in realization, "Did Vignette take your picture just now?"

"I was just minding my own business making perfect caramel apples, when suddenly, Vignette saw me and said I wasn't as cool a nerd as she thought. Then she took my picture, and I ended up here, violating all known laws of space and time," Micro explains, still confused about the sudden event.

Knowing what it means, Sunset says in a serious tone, "Guys, this is bad! It means Vignette is on the parade route, and she's using her phone to change whatever she doesn't like!"

"What happens if she decides she doesn't like the crowd?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"Everyone in the park is watching that parade! If her phone teleports that many people into this tiny room at the same time...!" Twilight explains.

Pinkie gasp, and exclaims as she squishes Fluttershy and Rainbow Face against with her own, "Squish city!"

"Our friends are in that crowd! Sweetie Belle is in that crowd! We've got to stop her!" Rarity explains in shock.

"You do realize if we stop the parade, no one will see all your hard work," Applejack points out.

Rarity smiles, and says, "Two good friends reminded me that none of that matters without my friends."

Applejack blushes to hear the comment. Shadow turns his head away, but shows a small smile.

Then Sunset says, "We'd better hurry! I'm sure Vignette's getting more corrupted by Equestrian magic every minute!"

"That or is too caught up with her own fantasy," Shadow says.

The girls stare at Shadow.

"Not a very nice comment, but so true," Rarity says.

"You can say that again," Applejack relies.

Many people are lining from different sides of the road to see the parade going by. Everyone cheer for excitement to see the amazing light up floats and when the Rainbooms float come rolling by, everyone begin to stop cheering. Vignette sings her song, and her singing is off key.

 **Vignette Valencia:**

 _Be yourself, but better_

 _Or don't be yourself at all_

 _Follow Vignette on SnapGab_

 _That's V-I-G-N-E-T-T-EEEEEEE!_

Vignette stops singing to see the people not cheering for her. Everyone are not liking this part of the parade at all. They talk about how bad it is, and are covering their ears to the bad music.

Vignette is not pleased at all, and says, "This crowd isn't cheering enough for my taste. Luckily, that can be tweaked with the flick of a finger."

She brings out her enchanted cell phone, and says, "Say 'cheese,' everyone!"

Vignette is about to press the button that will send everyone into her phone, and unaware that will send them to the small room. Suddenly, the float stops and has been lifted into the air. That is done by Applejack and her super strength. Vignette looks to see The Rainbooms and Shadow in front of the float.

"Sorry to rain on your parade!" Rarity remarks.

Applejack puts the float back down, and complements, "Nice one!"

"But I'm afraid this evening is cancelled. Now turn off your phone and hand it over!" Rarity says.

Everyone are becoming confused and are talking the event that is happening.

"Are you honestly asking a social media star to hand over her phone?" Vignette angrily asks.

Everyone gasp in surprise.

Yeah. She is"Applejack sternly says.

But Vignette says to Rarity, "Rarity, this is the version of your friends that will be popular. I have the metrics to back that up."

Rarity and Applejack rolls her eyes in reply.

"Doesn't matter if they're real. It's what you show people online. This is your chance to be everything you've always wanted!" Vignette adds.

But Rarity denies it, "No! It's a chance to look like everything I've always wanted! What I really want has been right in front of me the whole time! My friends!"

With a smile, Rarity and Applejack hold each others hand, and a magic spark appear on their geodes. Twilight and Sunset does the same. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow follow. Soon all seven of them hold hands and their geodes glow. Then their marks appears on their face. The magic of their friendship cause them to transform into their pony forms and into the same outfits that has appeared in the Memory Stone incident. Vignette gasp in shock to see what she is seeing. Shadow smirks to see this and know what will happen now.

"No amount of online success is worth it without my real life friends to share in it!" Rarity loudly says.

She then smiles to her friends. Soon purple sparks appear on their geodes and travels to Rarity. The purple sparks travels to Rarity making her right arm sparkle blue. She lifts it up, and a whip appears from her hand. She swings it towards Vignette.

Vignette gasp as the electric whip hits her phone, knocking off her hand. She looks down to see her phone is broken and change back to its original form. Then the holograms disappear.

Upset, Vignette shouts, "What have you done?! Now how can things ever be perfect?!"

Rarity and the others float down to Vignette as Shadow walk on the float standing by the girls.

"I love nothing more than someone telling me I made a perfect outfit, but I'd say you got a bit carried away," Rarity says.

"I-I... guess so," Vignette sketicly says.

"You guess so?! You created virtual holograms of our friends and almost sent an entire crowd of people to squish city!" Applejack says, sounding disapproved.

Soon everyone are not very pleased for what they are hearing about Vignette, and are not pleased with her.

"But, B.Y.B.B…" Vignette sadly says.

"It's not a bad thing to want to be better, but not at the expense of other people. And especially not your friends," Rarity says.

"Friends?" Vignette asks.

She sadly sighs, and says, "I have three million followers, but no real friends."

She turns around and sadly adds, "How pathetic is that?"

"Hmmm. You've got one. If you want," Rarity says, reaching her hand out to her.

Vignette turns her head in surprise.

Applejack comes in, and says, "Make that two."

Vignette smiles, and takes Rarity's hand. Suddenly, everyone begin to applaud and cheer, causing the girls and Shadow to be confused.

"Why are they clapping? Do they even know what's going on?" Pinkie asks.

"Eh," Fluttershy answers, shrugging her shoulders.

Rainbow takes out her phone to see the post.

Rainbow surprisingly exclaims, "Whoa! The Rainbooms are trending on SnapGab!"

Pinkie looks at the phone, and happily cheers, "People are saying that rainbow laser thing was the coolest light parade show they've ever seen!"

Soon people are taking pictures and sending them into SnapGab and other sites.

"Hey, maybe the parade ain't ruined after all!" Applejack says.

Sunset says, "We do still have our real instruments up there."

Rainbow asks Fluttershy, "You're not too nervous?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Fluttershy remarks.

Rainbow gives Fluttershy a slight punch on her arm.

Rarity turns to Applejack, and asks, "If you're up for it?"

Applejack quickly nods her head. Soon the girls hook up the instruments and microphones on, and begin to play their music.

 **Rarity:**

 _A blemish on the surface_

 _Of a perfect happy pic_

 _Just add a fancy filter_

 _And that's an easy fix_

 _But behind that perfect snapshot_

 _Are the people who you love_

 _Don't forget those happy moments_

 _Are because of_

 **Applejack:**

 _Our memories together_

 **Rarity:**

 _They can last forever_

 **Applejack:**

 _We won't let this break us_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _We'll get through whatever_

 _Side by side on this adventure_

 _Our friendship will never, ever end_

 _Side by side, besties forever_

 _We know that it's more than just a trend_

 **Applejack:**

 _'Cause it's you_

 **Rarity:**

 _And me_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _This is how it should be_

 **Applejack:**

 _The whole world stands before you_

 _Full of things to see_

 _Pay attention or you'll miss it_

 _Life's best is always free_

 _Don't lose sight of what's important_

 _Give more than you can take_

 _There's so much to strive for_

 _So many friendships you can make_

 **Rarity:**

 _All those likes can't measure_

 **Applejack:**

 _The fun we have together_

 **Rarity and Applejack:**

 _When we're in the moment_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _Everything is better_

 _Side by side on this adventure_

 _Our friendship will never, ever end_

 _Side by side, besties forever_

 _We know that it's more than just a trend_

 **Rarity and Applejack:**

 _This is how it should be_


End file.
